The Study of a Man
by Naesy
Summary: Enter the minds of two enemies, two enemies who study each other carefully and constantly, and you NEVER know what you might find. Begins 6th yr & stretches on to postwar. DMHP. WARNING: Erm. Contains bodily fluids & much panting. Well, it does! Sort of!


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't JK Rowling nor did I own Harry Potter and everything that goes along with that. And, I've got to tell you, I'm not expecting that to change any time soon. Plus, should anyone ever offer to pay me for writing such Harry Potter dribble? Never fear. "No!" I will shout, "That is wrong!" I will proclaim. "I shan't accept a single cent!" (Grins. "Poster child for fanfiction…?" Tap dances for several seconds. "_Ta-dah!_ That's me!"). Reviews, however, will be warmly welcomed :D 

Story: Enter the minds of two enemies, enemies who study each other carefully and constantly, and you NEVER know what you might find. Begins 6th year and stretches on to post-war, young adulthood.

Warning: Erm. Contains bodily fluids and much panting. (_Sniggers_)

Reviewed by wonder beta, Faeriechii.

oooo

For Orion (Hexamarillion) and her aversion to happy people yet inexplicable tolerance of me.

For Shannon (Shanrena) and her incredible patience even though I am quite possibly - DIRECTLY - responsible for what may well be her rapid decline in mental wellbeing (That story is going to be posted Shannon. Really soon. I swear!).

For Kate (Snowflakeleopard) and her 'previewing of this story' and hilarious suggestion that Harry could well go into the 'sales person' business, whipping open a briefcase in front of Voldemort and showing him of all kinds of XXXXX, so he can choose the softest and thus best – saving the world as we know it! (The XXXXX is a word I omitted to avoid giving you all 'a spoiler'. Scroll down to the bottom to see what the word was).

**The study of a man**

**1. At Hogwarts**

HHHH

Draco Malfoy does this thing. This _thing_.

This thing that, regardless of where I am or where he is, when he does it…my eyes suddenly seek him out. And I am utterly transfixed. I just _cannot_ look away.

In class, or in the Great Hall, or out on the Quidditch pitch or _wherever_.

And, let me tell you, it's frightening. It's positively _frightening_.

You want to know what it is?

_(Looks left and then right with large fearful eyes)._

He sneezes.

DDDD

Harry Potter does this thing. This bloody _thing_.

This annoying, infuriating, scream-inducing thing.

And he does it all the time.

All the time.

ALL THE TIME.

_Seriously_.

It's like, whenever I happen to look at him? He's doing it!

He's _always bloody doing it!_

And it makes me so angry.

Angry!

ANGRY!!!!!

And then – _Oh Merlin_ - I just want to _kill_ him.

Kill him!

KILL HIM!!!

HHHH

Malfoy's sneezes go as follows:

His head suddenly snaps up upright.

His nose wriggles and twitches in the air, as if it's being tickled.

His eyebrows cling together.

His forehead wrinkles.

His eyes half close.

His mouth hangs softly open, just a little.

His hands rise slightly in the air, to either side of him.

His shoulders hunch upwards.

His lungs expand in anticipation.

A few, "Ahh…ahhh…" noises come from his mouth.

And then, _it hits_…

His whole body moves wildly - like a cracking whip - as the sneeze just _rockets_ out from his nose.

His head jerks back, forward, back under the sudden explosive force, leaving his hair in complete disarray.

And the noise, the noise he makes is something like this:

"_Pi-chu!"_

Or maybe - maybe it's something like this:

"_H'chi!"_

Actually, sometimes, it's _much_ more like this:

"_Tishh!"_

Either way, it looks and sounds EXACTLY THE SAME as those sneezes that Zacharias Smith's five year old brother does. Kind of innocent, high-pitched and, well, _squeaky_.

This worries me. This greatly worries me.

Evil _cannot_ coexist with high-pitched "pi-chu" sneezes.

_(Pauses and frowns)_

IT JUST CAN'T!

DDDD

Oh God, he's doing it again. Stupid Potter is doing it again! That thing, that bloody thing that makes me _just so livid!_

The thing where he's…just…you know…doing the…the…thing…where he…you know…_oh the frigging annoying thing!_

And it is making me mad. Mad. MAD!!

Because?

Because…IT'S JUST SO ANNOYING.

HHHH

The aftermath of Malfoy's sneezes are just as bad.

He takes a while to recover.

His lashes flutter for long seconds.

And then he does this shake of his head, his shoulders, and hell, his whole body.

He brushes his hair off his forehead with one fingertip, his eyes grow as large as Hedwig's and his cheeks take on a bit of a pink, almost glowy look.

Lastly, he looks around with, Merlin, like, the softest expression on his face, blinking every few seconds, his eyes still wide and clear, as his body settles down and he re-grounds himself.

It would almost be sweet…if it weren't for the fact that _he's an evil bastard who should just throw himself off a cliff and DIE. _

DDDD

Okay. I suppose it's 'possible'…that I haven't yet found the words…_in-the-highly limited-and-therefore-sorely-inadequate-English-language!_

(_Pants for several seconds_)

- to…

_(Pauses and then clears throat)_

- to 'aptly' describe…that inhumanly annoying thing…that Potter does…that Potter constantly does…while in my presence.

But that doesn't mean that he doesn't do it. Because he does. He just _does_.

Often, regularly, and repeatedly.

And, quite frankly, it makes me want to _kill_ him. _Kill_ him.

Often, regularly, and repeatedly.

There.

_(Nods and crosses arms with great satisfaction)_

HHHH

Bloody stupid freezing cold snowy winter! He must have some damn cold or something. He sneezed _again_ today. Repeatedly.

MERLIN.

_(Pauses)_

MERLIN!!!!

As per usual, he suddenly ceased any activity he was previously engaging in, so abruptly (his head flew up, his arms froze mid-air), that I almost gave myself serious whiplash – each time – when my head, through no conscious thought of my own, whisked towards him at lightening fast speed.

Each of them came in the typical way: Malfoy was still, suspended in time, awaiting the onslaught of the sneeze with his hands out at the ready, his eyes watering, and his nose all crinkled up and wiggling.

And then the funny squeaky, sneezy noise.

And then rapidly fluttering lashes and shake of his head.

Followed by the weird, spasmy shudder. As if a chill was running down his neck, across his shoulders, and down his spine.

I've noticed that the shuddering part lasts as long as the build up.

And then a finger or two lace through his hair to pull it out of the way of his now enlarged eyes. That's when I notice the sort of 'gentle' expression on his face while he glances around, still recovering.

And then he goes _right on back to being a smarmy, bastard of a prick that he always is and always will be – complete with whatever sneer or look of distaste he chooses to embrace at that point in time – because he's an evil bastard who should just jump off a cliff and DIE._

DDDD

Alright. FINE!

I don't really know _exactly_ what the annoying thing Potter does is.

But that doesn't mean he isn't annoying - Because _he is!_

Often, regularly, and repeatedly.

And it's not right. IT'S NOT RIGHT.

He should stop it. Someone should make him stop it.

_(Pauses)_

_...WHY-ISN'T-ANYONE-MAKING-HIM-STOP-IT?!_

_(Pants for several seconds)_

HHHH

Okay! Okay!

_(Grins excitedly)_

I've got a theory, I've got a theory!

_(Giggles)_

Seriously! Hear me out.

I'm thinking, maybe, that after-sneeze shudder thing is about this:

Shaking the last bit of high-pitched squeaky goodness out of him, to make way for some more evil. So all remnants, all traces of goodness are gone.

GONE.

And once all goodness is gone? Perhaps his sneezes will instead be deep and booming. Maybe even 'rough' or 'gravel-y' sounding. Like the noise a dragon might make, sometime after downing a _particularly_ bad curry.

_(Sniggers) _

What do you think?!

Yep. I think I'm onto something too…

(_Grins_)

Erm. No. Somehow I don't think Hermione would be the best person to share this theory with.

_(Sheepish expression)_

DDDD

Alright then. What about this? If I can't find anything _specific_ that annoys me about Potter, it must be because it's _non-specific_.

_Non_-specific.

That means, instead, it's just _everything! _

EVERYTHING!

Like when he walks and he's walking and like when he's standing and he's just not moving or when he's moving and like he's just, you know, moving and when he's breathing and existing - and – and when he's just THERE - and even sometimes when he's _NOT_ EVEN THERE – and when he's LOOKING AT ME – and - and even sometimes when he's _NOT_ EVEN LOOKING AT ME - well, it's enough to make me want to – _to scream!_

As it would to anyone.

_(Pauses)_

ANYONE!!!

_(Pants for several seconds)_

HHHH

Alright, my theory was crap. I realise this. Because there's no 'good' left to shake out of him (I mean, with the amount of "pi-chu'ing" he's been doing lately? He should have been hugging Hufflepuffs on the first day of school and skipping around the halls wishing everyone a 'Good day!' years ago. And I clearly don't recall him doing any of _that_).

But still…those sneezes just _confuse_ me.

They actually take _me_ a long while to recover as well. I find myself doing my own little rapid bit of blinking, flustered expression, and tiny shudder (Damn. I hope I'm not shaking bits of goodness out of me too, _heh heh_...).

But, those sneezes disturb me…on a _very serious level_…because…

Because, hell, they make me wonder…if Voldemort sneezes, when the time to kill him arrives…will I – will I be able to do it?

Will I be able to go ahead with it? Point my wand at his heart and cast the final fatal spell?

Wait.

_(Pauses and scratches head)_

Oh _NO_…What if –

_What if Voldemort makes a "pi-chu" sound as well?!_

_(Pauses with a frown)_

Arrrrrrggggh!!!!!!!!

_(Pauses with a frown)_

Arrrrrrggggh!!!!!!!!

_(Pauses with a frown)_

Arrrrrrggggh!!!!!!!!

It's all a little disconcerting. To say the least.

_(Pauses with a frown)_

Arrrrrrggggh!!!!!!!!

DDDD

I'm not the only one you know. I'm not the only one who sees it. There are _plenty_ of others. Plenty.

Take Severus for example. I'd say it's fairly obvious that Severus despises Potter…in a manner _so_ extreme…that one would imagine…his hatred just could not ever GET any worse! And _yet_, his hatred, _impossibly_, appears to merely..._multiply..._each time he happens to GLANCE Potter's way!

_(Smirks)_

It's true. Some days, the expression on Severus' face clearly tells me…and the rest of the school…_and-HOPEFULLY-THAT-STUPID-BLOODY-IDIOT-POTTER!_

_(Pants for several seconds)_

…that…that he'd like to…_chop him up! Pulverise him! And throw him in a cauldron along with all the other ingredients! And let it boil away_ – _ON HIGH!_

_(Pants for several seconds)_

Okay. Alright. _Yes_. As my father has hinted, there's a good chance Severus is a double agent…and therefore 'banging it on quite a bit'….to make it seem like he's still siding with Voldie. But – but, well, that has nothing to do with anything! Nothing whatsoever!

_(Pauses, lips clamped tightly together)_

_He-still-hates-Potter-and-that's-all-there-is-to-it-**so-there!**_

HHHH

_(Weary sigh)_

How many times did Malfoy sneeze today? Five times!

And how many times did I watch? Five times.

And how many times did Malfoy shudder? Five times.

And how many times did I shudder? Five times. _At least_.

Though I think it was more likely _fifty_…

This is driving me insane! Insane. I can't sleep, I can't eat.

I'm _dreaming_…about bloody SNEEZES!!

I'm fearful whenever I'm around Malfoy…that he'll let another one out!!

I'm walking on eggshells.

I'm completely on edge.

_(Rubs tired red eyes roughly) _

Ron and Hermione are starting to get worried about me.

But I can't say anything…

What am I supposed to tell them?! That the power of all that is evil is growing stronger each day - by way of snot?!

_(Pauses)_

They NEVER TAUGHT US THIS in Defence Against the Dark Arts! Never!

And I should know!

Because…well…

_I've-looked-back-through-all-of-my-DADA-books-and-how-many-of-them-mention-sneezes?_ _None-none-none! _

_(Pauses)_

…_.NONE!!!!_

DDDD

Fine. _FINE_.

If you're not going to accept Severus as case example number two, after _me_, then how about Goyle then, hey? Yes. _That's_ right. Goyle.

_(Smirks)_

Oh! Oh! _And_ Crabbe. Yes, Crabbe _too_. Ha!

_(Smirks)_

Want to know how they feel about Potter?

THEY. HATE. HIM.

_HATE_. HIM.

Why?

Isn't it obvious?

Because…HE'S JUST SO ANNOYING!

Yep.

_(Crosses arms with great satisfaction)._

_They_ see it _too._

HHHH

I don't think I could.

Oh God…

I don't think I could do it.

If Voldemort sneezes…at that critical moment….I don't think I could go ahead with it.

Particularly if he blinks – wide-eyed, just like Malfoy does - or makes that same high-pitched noise. Or – or shudders.

Merlin…

The whole world is doomed.

The whole bleeding world is DOOMED.

Because, I, Harry Potter, may well be swayed…by a sneeze.

DDDD

Alright-so-Goyle-and-Crabbe-hate-Potter-because-I told-them-to-but-that's-beside-the-point-BESIDE THE POINT!!!

_(Pants for several seconds)_

_(Pauses)_

SHUT UP!!!

HHHH

Right. I'm sick of being at the mercy of 'The Sneeze'.

It's time to get back in control, to get a grip, to get a hold of myself once more.

_(Breathes in deeply and exhales slowly with a smile) _

Good.

Oh-and-I'm-seriously-contemplating-carrying-a-box-of-sinus-tablets-or-nostril-spray-on-my-person-at-all-times-so-that-I-can-hand-it-over-to-Voldemort-should-he-develop-a-bit-of-a-sniffle-in-my-presence.

_(Pauses. And then sniggers)_

I'll offer the products to him and pray he takes them, giving him a resigned, helpless puppy look of: _Just TAKE them. Go ON. You're going to kill me anyway. And, besides, if I'm offering you some sinus relief, it means I've all but given up, doesn't it? Right? _

Which the evil bastard will OF COURSE fall for!

And then?

I'll _pulverise his arse!!_

_(Throws head back and chuckles)_

DDDD

Okay – but there are still PLENTY OF _OTHERS_ WHO FIND HIM JUST AS ANNOYING AS ME.

PLENTY!

_(Pauses)_

PLENTY!!!

I'd, you know, list them all here…but - but I _won't_. Because. Because the – the list would be _too long_.

And, as is _plainly obvious_, I've _better_ things to do than sit around contemplating _Potter_ all day.

Clearly.

HHHH

Hm. I think I'll carry a tissue or handkerchief on me at all times as well. Sinus medications might take too long to work whereas I reckon the effect of blowing one's nose on their sinuses is more instantaneous.

_(Grins)_

Potential saviours of the world need to be prepared, after all.

Even for snotty-nosed Dark Lords. Regardless of what those stupid DADA books say…

_(Sniggers)_

Now. I wonder if Malfoy…prefers handkerchiefs…to tissues….

DDDD

Potter is up to something. He's been looking at me very strangely and sort of…well…following me around.

I'm not certain, but I could have sworn I saw something in his hand which he hid as soon as I spotted it.

WHAT AN ANNOYING IDIOT!

HHHH

I've been contemplating trying the handkerchief idea on Malfoy (I figure he's probably more of a soft material, natural fibres kind of a guy than one who'd go for tissues), but I'm not so certain I can pull it off.

Something is telling me that offering a brand new, freshly washed and pressed, one hundred percent lightly brushed fine cotton hanky to my Hogwart's enemy might cause quite a stir – if not, some serious hexing.

_(Pauses)_

You should see it though! I purchased the finest handkerchief money could buy! It's so soft and squishy! I found it in this boutique store in Hogsmeade – imported from Paris - and it's perfect! Perfect! I think it would feel like _pure heaven_ on a sore, raw nose…

DDDD

I swear! He had something in his hand. He did!

It was something white!

I looked at him oddly, and you know what he did? He shoved whatever it was right back in his pocket.

Something is going on…

HHHH

Don't worry. I gave up on the handkerchief idea.

_(Pauses)_

I-sent-it-to-him-in-a-silver-box-tied-up-with-a-dark-green-ribbon-with-an-anonymous-Get-Well-Soon!-card-attached-and-had-it-owled-to-him-at-breakfast-this-morning.

_(Pauses)_

Because I am highly conscious of environmental concerns and would hate to waste the thing.

_(Pauses)_

Oh, oh! Maybe there's a spell I can learn! To stop old snake eyes from sneezing when the itchy sensation hits him. _(Raises eyebrows excitedly) _Wait! It might even give Malfoy some relief from that cold too!

Brilliant!

_(Pauses)_

Brilliant!

I'll research it right away!!

_(Long pause)_

"_Hermioneeee…?"_

DDDD

What is the stupid idiot up to?!

In Potions the other day, he came right up beside me at one point and put his hand deep in his pocket, like he was going to whip that thing out – whatever it is.

It's driving me barmy!

_(Screws face up angrily)_

What a stupid, stupid, annoying, infuriating GIT!

_(Frowns and crosses arms with a huff, staring angrily into the distance for some time)_

On another note…

_(Suddenly grins)_

…someone sent me...A PRESENT! I have…a secret admirer! A _secret admirer!!_

_(Pauses)_

Me!

_(Pauses)_

ME!!!

_(Grins excitedly)_

Oh- OH! And the present was _just_ what I needed too! It's – it's…well, it's just...perfect.

_(Places hands leisurely behind his head)_

Heh heh. Yep. I'm loved by many. MANY.

_(Inspects nails and sighs)_

I have _a lot_ of fans, you know…

HHHH

I found the spell! I found the spell!

Ha!

_Reducio nasalus._

Okay, _Hermione_ found the spell. But I walked half-way to the library with her, so _at least_ half the credit is due to me. Okay, maybe a third.

_(Sniggers) _

_Anyway_, I refused to tell her why I needed it. Somehow, I don't think it would bode too well. She already thinks I'm getting obsessed with the ferret. Which I suppose in some way might be true. I do watch him a lot. But - but he _should_ be watched a lot. Someone like Malfoy _needs_ to be watched. Because of those squeaky, wide-eye, blinking, fluttering eyelash, "pi-chu", flush-cheeked, shuddering sneezes. Oh and because of the 'war thing' and how he's an evil bastard who should just jump off a cliff and die and all of that.

Now, I wonder if I should try the spell out on Malfoy first? _Hmm…_

DDDD

I think…HARRY POTTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME.

_(Frowns) _

_And-every-stupid-person-I-know-**worships**-him-and-**doesn't-thinks-he's-annoying!**_

_(Pants for several seconds)_

Well…now they can add…POTENTIAL MURDERER to the list, can't they?!

_(Throws hands above his head) _How's **THAT** for annoying?!

HHHH

_Reducio nasalus!_

_(Swish and flick)_

_Reducio nasalus!_

_(Swish and flick)_

I think I'm getting the hang of the spell. I'm pleased to report that my own nose is completely bogey free.

_(Sniggers)_

DDDD

He is DEFINITELY TRYING…TO _KILL_ ME.

There is NO OTHER EXPLANATION.

_(Dabs super soft handkerchief against sore red nose and sighs at gentle, velvety feel)_

IT'S TRUE!!! HE'S PLANNING…my DEATH!!!

Stupid…stupid…murderer…

HHHH

I did it! I did it!

Ha!

And I didn't get hexed in the process! Of course, I did run like hell out of there as soon as I could…

DDDD

It just happened.

HE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME.

I'm being serious!

I was walking past some classroom when I'm sure I saw Potter hiding in my peripheral vision, pointing his wand discretely at me and muttering something under his breath.

I felt some strange tingling sensation spread across my body. Clearly the effect of some foul spell!

I would have hexed him, but when I turned back around, he was completely gone. Vanished.

OH _hell_…I'm dying…I'm probably dying…I _must_ be dying…he's done something horrible to me…I just know it.

_(Feels head, feels chest, feels throat, feels limbs)_

It's happening.

_(Eyes full of dread) _

Somewhere in my body it's happening.

I'm certain.

CERTAIN.

_(Dread-filled eyes suddenly soften)_

Although, I'm sure glad that bastard of a cold has disappeared…_Merlin,_ that was pissing me off…

_(Inhales deeply through his nostrils and sighs right before scowling again and checking over his surely 'failing' body once more) _

HHHH

I realised something today with such **utter relief**.

I caught Crabbe sneezing. And, let me be clear, the sneeze from that ugly brute had no effect on me whatsoever. It was vile and gross and I looked away immediately in disgust, unable to contemplate food for at least another two hours.

Bleh!

_(Pauses)_

Bleh!

It was NOTHING like Malfoy's! And _thank_ _Merlin _for that too!

Because you know what this means?! Perhaps I _will_ be able to kill Voldemort after all! Because I think even Crabbe is likely to look a little more appealing than Voldemort when he lets a sneeze rip. Heh heh…

YES! That non-cute sniffling stupid Dark Lord _will _be history, no matter how bloody sniffly he gets!

The world is saved. SAVED!!

Wait a minute.

'Cute'…? 'Cute sneezes'…?

So, what – Malfoy's sneezes affect me because they're…cute?

Whereas Crabbe's and, most likely, Voldemort's are not?

_(Look of horror falls across his face)_

Oh Merlin…

The world is doomed. DOOMED!!

DDDD

I am lying in my bed thinking about Potter, breathing clearly for the first time in a whole month, while awaiting my premature, untimely demise…knowing the whole world will soon be thrown into utter turmoil…over my very tragic death; my tragic death which will be hailed as the most horrific if not cataclysmic event in centuries; my tragic death for which everyone will sadly weep and grieve for many, many years to come; my tragic death for which Potter will soon regret more than ANYTHING he has EVER regretted before in his ENTIRE LIFE!

My tragic death for which the first sign of symptoms is, oddly, yet to surface.

And let me tell you, this recent example of annoying provocation, commonly known as 'MURDER!', is seriously making me like Potter even _less_.

_(Clenches hands into fists, squeezing the bed covers under his fingers)_

For right now, I'd like to…

_(Presses lips tightly together)_

_- chop him up! Pulverise him! And throw him in a cauldron along with other ingredients! And let him boil away_ – _on HIGH!_

_(Pants for several seconds)_

That's right. Even in my soon-to-be-weakened-state…as I lie on my very own death bed…waiting for the precious life within me to be…VIOLENTLY…and UNFAIRLY…ripped from my…PERFECT BODY, from my…SIGNIFICANT being, from my…completely…_INNOCENT_ soul! …I still, most certainly, more than ever, want to kill _HIM_.

Kill Him!

KILL HIM!

_KISS_ HIM!

KILL HIM!!!!!

_(Pants for several seconds)_

RIGHT…

_(Rolls around on the bed, strangling his pillow violently)_

_NOW!!!!_

HHHH

Okay. I think it's got very little to do with 'cuteness' and me thinking Malfoy is 'cute'. Because I _don't_.

Instead I think it's about 'innocence'. Because, really, Malfoy – if you didn't really get to know the bastard he is (as in, if you'd _never_ met him), or if you couldn't see clearly enough to _ever_ spot a sneer (well, you'd probably be _blind_), or if you never, _ever_ heard the trash that comes out of his mouth (i.e. you'd be _deaf_) – he could almost pass himself off as 'innocent'. Or 'innocent looking' at least.

I mean, the fair skin, light coloured eyes, and of course 'the hair'.

And I think, in that moment, in that moment where he sneezes, gone is the sneer, gone is the overwhelming bravado, gone is the attitude. Gone is everything I hate about him.

Instead, he's just, you know…human. And vulnerable. And just like me. And I can forget about everything else I know about him. And I can believe for the briefest of moments that he's not who he is. And I don't think he's cute. And I wonder if he liked my present?

DDDD

That was an error. AN ERROR! I do _not_ want to kiss him! Don't be ridiculous! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!

_(Pants for several seconds)_

I want to kill him. Kill Him! KILL HIM!!! And not kiss him! At all! AT ALL!!!

_(Pants for several seconds)_

Good.

_(Pauses)_

_Okay-maybe-just-once-just-quickly-just-a-quick-kiss-for-curiosity. _

_(Pauses, biting lip and squeezing pillow into his chest)_

….But after I did?

_(Eyes narrow)_

I'd go right on back to _KILLING HIM_…

_(Grits teeth and punches pillow, then throttles pillow, then wrestles pillow, then bashes pillow, then rolls over pillow, then squashes pillow, then throws pillow. Then suddenly notices a small white cloth teetering on the edge of his bed)_

Oh no - _Mr. Hanky!_

_(Flies to the side of the bed and stops the handkerchief from falling to the floor in just the nick of time. Squeezes hanky to his chest and grins sheepishly)_

oooo

TBC in **Ch 2: In times of war**

A/N: All those in favour of JK Rowling putting Harry and Draco together in the final book and not killing EITHER of them off, raise your virtual hands! The prospect of both things NOT happening is JUST TOO SCARY to say the least!

N.B. XXXXX refers to "tissues". Kate suggested Harry carry around a briefcase of Aloe Vera tissues and all other kinds, so the Voldemort is spoiled for choice and can, therefore, pick his favourite. Heh heh. I must concur!!


End file.
